


Kansas/Snow Drifts

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e20 Kansas, Episode: s03e21 Snow Drifts, Excessive use of the phrase "what the hell", Non-Graphic Violence, Other, angry!Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: How I thought S3E21 should have goneFocus is on Captain Swan but this fic is anti-Captain Swan (sorry). Vaguely implied Swan Queen.





	Kansas/Snow Drifts

**Author's Note:**

> Angry Emma is fun.
> 
> Written 9/27/14

Hook kissed Emma.

“Excellent,” Zelena smirked, and disappeared.

“What the hell?” Emma said.

“I had to, love,” Hook said.

Emma punched him in the gut and he doubled over. Charming had to restrain her before she could attack anymore.

 

Emma was sitting on a bench. Hook walked up.

“Go away,” she said. “You take away my magic and you come here and say what, ‘sorry?’”

“Yes,” Hook said. “Emma, I’m terribly sorry - “

“Shut up,” she interrupted. Then something caught her attention.

“What the hell is that?” she said, staring at an orange beacon of light. “Don’t follow me, Hook.”

 

Of course he did. “It’s not safe,” Hook protested.

“To hell with safe,” Emma said, and she opened the barn door. They were sucked into the past.

 

“We’re in Fairy Tale Land,” Emma said in amazement.

She turned to Hook. “Why did you have to follow me? I told you to _stay away_.”

“You should be thanking me,” Hook said. “I know this land. I can help you.”

“Well, I don’t want help,” Emma said, glaring at him.

“What are you going to do then?” he asked.

“I’m going to go find Regina.”

“You can’t,” Hook said. “She’s not Regina. She’s the Evil Queen.”

“She’ll always be Regina to me,” Emma said, and walked away.


End file.
